


Reject Modernity, Embrace Tradition

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Tubbo makes a choice.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Kudos: 222





	Reject Modernity, Embrace Tradition

Life in Manberg was peaceful, more predictable than before the election. What made it even better was when Schlatt had gave him a job in his cabinet. It wasn't much, but he had more control than he did before. He had to work, of course, but he could handle it most of the time.

Sure, there were days where he wished Fundy didn't hold him back, where he wished he was hanging out with Tommy and Wilbur again. They seemed like they were having fun, the whispers of their small ravine-like base never failing to reach his ears.

Schlatt was a very wise god, knowing exactly where to put his subjects in order to make the nation prosper. He missed the walls, but there was more room for them to build.

Then Tommy snuck in. Tubbo had to pull him out of sight of the others multiple times, but they had fun.

He misses being able to freely hang out with Tommy. The days were they could just walk down the 'Prime Path' were so far behind them, but he misses it.

One day Tommy had taken him into the woods, brought him to the ravine. Wilbur was happy to see him again, and Techno, who had joined them soon after they'd been banished, didn't seem to mind him.

He didn't want to leave them behind. Things were better, but he felt so alone.

"I'll be a spy for you guys."


End file.
